


Enjoy It

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou is determined and Ushijima is so helplessly pure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy It

It was a quiet evening. Everyone had gone home after practice but only two remained. Even then, it was quiet. No words were spoken between them, at least not at the moment. There was little that could be heard but it wasn't noticeable, not enough for someone passing by to turn their heads and asks questions to themselves.

Between thick thighs, red hair hair stood out, hands pressing down on slightly tanner skin. The person down in their knees barely had to move although he wanted to.

It was more so if he should.

The question constantly crossed his mind for the fear of scaring the person he was with. Then again, it's not only scaring him that was bothersome; he couldn't seem to crack the stoic face on the other's face, no matter what he did. Not that it was shocking but it could be annoying.

The redheaded boy lifted his head and took a deep breath of air while a glistening cock pressed to his lips. He looked up to see if the stoic face changed but it didn't.

"Wakatoshi..." he sighed. "Do you not like it?" He was curious since Wakatoshi hasn't given a single moan ever since he started.

Wakatoshi stared down with a plain face which he didn't know he was making such an expression. He thought he was showing enough of his emotions to let his partner know what was going on with him, but it wasn't the case when the redheaded boy had to ask. More than once.

"Yes." Wakatoshi answered.

"Well you don't look like you're enjoying it." The redheaded boy leaned his head on to Wakatoshi's thigh, his fingers taking hold of his cock and stroking slowly.

"Tendou-"

"Call me Satori-"

"Uh...I-" Wakatoshi was at an extreme loss for words. "I like it." He finally admitted after some time.

"It doesn't _look_ like it." Satori emphasized since Wakatoshi had the same expression even when he said he like it.

Wakatoshi wasn't sure what he was actually supposed to look like. This was his first time receiving a blow job. Satori spent the better half of an hour trying to get Wakatoshi up but that was a challenge in itself. Now he was focused on trying to get Wakatoshi to cum but it seemed like it was going to be a while before that happens. Satori was extremely sure that he wasn't terrible at giving head, so it was definitely Wakatoshi's fault if he left limping and in pain from no release.

"How am I supposed to look?" Wakatoshi asked, genuinely curious and confused.

Satori closed his eyes and sighed. His hand stopped stroking. For a few seconds he needed a moment to not just explicitly explain what it's like to do something dirty at school. He had patience for Wakatoshi since he knew it was his first time being treated like this.

"Don't focus on what you're supposed to look like. Just enjoy it." Satori said.

"But I am-"

"Well it doesn't _look_ like it." He said again, this time louder. He couldn't help it. Wakatoshi was so hopelessly pure that it was remarkable.

Wakatoshi wasn't sure what to do at that point. He _knew_ that he was enjoying himself. He was erect and there was no lie about that. What else was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to look like? These were the questions that needed answers. Wakatoshi was having a problem emoting how he did feel, since he did feel something, but the expression never made it to his face.

Satori had his fair share of problems trying to take Wakatoshi in his mouth, even half way. There were few instances where he gagged and coughed but he had enough time to get better. Lucky for him, Wakatoshi didn't know that Satori shouldn't be struggling as much as he was in the beginning.

Now it was just frustration from not being able to take in more of Wakatoshi's cock.

Satori swore that he was going to do it.

"Just relax." Satori said as he lifted himself up again.

Wakatoshi tried to. He sat back and spread his legs wider so Satori could move down on him again. His fingers loosened, he took a small breath, and he relaxed his shoulders so he wouldn't be so tense. He could feel Satori's lips press on to his hot flesh, and it was the first time he let out what he _thought_ was moan.

Satori couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was an unexpected type of shrill that he cut off as soon as he knew he was about to laugh too loud. He pulled away and covered his mouth quickly, not wanting to show his amusement. Then again, it was already too late. Wakatoshi was confused by why Satori was laughing, and trying to cover it up.

"Why?" Satori asked, still laughing.

"I don't understand..." Wakatoshi stared down in confusion.

"Don't force yourself." Satori said. "You'll end up sounding like a fucking cow if you do." He let out another laugh and looked away because this was supposed to be a serious moment. 

Wakatoshi wasn't embarrassed. He was still confused so there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Seeing Satori laugh at him didn't get him worried. He just stared down and listened to Satori's words replay in his mind. He relaxed again and paid attention to the new advice bestowed on him. He was to relax and not force himself. 

Satori tried again and lifted himself to let his lips wrap around the cock that was in front of him before, this time moving his mouth down more so he could suck on Wakatoshi's cock. He didn't struggle to breathe since he has been sucking off Wakatoshi for a while; he thought it was a shame that he couldn't take anymore in his mouth because Wakatoshi was certainly big. Satori was still going to try. His fingers pressed down on the inside of Wakatoshi's thighs as he narrowed his eyes, concentrating on opening his mouth more and not choking.

The more he relaxed, the more he was able to bring his head down and stuff his mouth more with Wakatoshi's cock. His tongue pressed on to the cock in his mouth, curving the way it did; he tasted the bitter cum on his tongue but it only made his mouth water. He might be close enough to get Wakatoshi to cum finally. That was the only thing that drove his motivation.

His fingers clamped down harder on Wakatoshi's thighs and he lifted himself up on his knees so he could move his head down more to Wakatoshi's lap. Satori wasn't going to stop until he could take this cock down to the base.

Wakatoshi had to remind himself to relax, to not think about what he should be doing. It would always take him a second to clear his head and let his mind go blank. This time when he moaned, he sounded like he did enjoy it. Satori _had_ to look up and see what Wakatoshi looked like just because he heard his voice; he pulled back, his lips wrapping around the tip of the oozing cock and he let his eyes trail up to see Wakatoshi's face, a slight blush on his cheeks and his eyes closed.

Satori gave a low laugh before diving down again, taking most of Wakatoshi's cock in his mouth. When saliva pooled in his mouth, he didn't try to catch it when it moved between his lips and Wakatoshi's skin. He just thought the wetter, the better. 

Wakatoshi's cock was throbbing impatiently in Satori's mouth. The further he moved, the more he felt the cock move against his tongue and cheek. He could still rub his tongue on the hot flesh despite his mouth being too full. He knew it wasn't full enough, especially with how much there was left to make it down to the base.

There were times he thought he wasn't going to make it that far.

Even now, after coming a long way, he was still struggling to keep Wakatoshi's cock in his mouth. He'd come up for air more and more just because he tried too hard to go down too much. There were failed attempts at truly deep-throating. Repeatedly, Satori found himself needing to breathe more and for him it was frustrating because he _knew_ he was capable of actually doing it without breathing so much. The more he tried though, the more failed attempts there were.

Wakatoshi didn't notice that Satori was struggling. He didn't know that it was a struggle for Satori to take all of him in his mouth. That's not he was focused on. He was more concerned with how he felt. It wasn't till now that he felt the rising heat in his stomach that made him slouch against the wall. His strong composure was beginning to fall through. His fingers gripped harder on the edge of the bench and he would have to constantly stop himself from bringing Satori's head down forcefully.

Once again, Satori came up for air, letting Wakatoshi's cock slip out of his mouth. There were strings of saliva that went from Wakatoshi's cock to Satori's bottom lip but he didn't wipe it off. Wakatoshi glanced down once before looking away quickly. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to like the look on Satori's face but his body definitely reacted to it.

His face was growing red and he had to bite his lip from doing something he shouldn't. His hands stayed clamped down on the bench but he desperately wanted to move them in Satori's red hair. When he looked down again, he saw Satori's bright cheeks; there was a frustrated expression on his face as he stared at the throbbing cock that was in front of his eyes.

While Satori breathed, he prepared for the moment he was going to go for the deep throat. It took a lot of mental preparation since he hasn't been having good luck tonight. Wakatoshi wasn't concerned with Satori doing anything fancy, he wasn't aware that Satori could do something fancy for an act like this but Satori was going through with it.

Satori opened his mouth and his lips wrapped around the tip of Wakatoshi's cock, but he didn't stop there. He moved his head down lower, going down to where he was before and feeling his tongue push up against the hot flesh. He gagged once before taking a second to take a heavy breath through his nose, and he moved down even further, taking in the rest of Wakatoshi's cock as if it was the air he was breathing.

Immediately, Wakatoshi's eyes widened at the sudden surprise of feeling his entire cock engulfed by the heat and wetness of Satori's mouth. His thighs almost closed in and his fingers strained on the bench before his knuckles turned white. There was an unexpected moan that came from his lips but Satori was more occupied to actually continue moving than see what Wakatoshi's face looked like.

The redhead kept his head down, still swallowing as he adjusted to the rough pain in his throat. He misjudged how much effort it was going to take to get down to the base. It was much more difficult than he thought. But he got through the real challenge when he had his nose pressed down on Wakatoshi's skin, finally.

However, he wasn't proud yet.

His throat continued to move, still swallowing and gulping down what he could. There were tears that filled his eyes from not being able to breathe but he ignored it. The stinging pain was beginning to numb down and he could focus again.

With each swallowing movement, Wakatoshi thought his soul was being sucked out of him. He was really about to cum if Satori didn't move.

"S-Satori...w-wait-" Wakatoshi was hesitant to speak, not wanting to come off like he didn't like it.

Satori lifted his head slowly, feeling his body convulse slightly after releasing what was blocking him from breathing. Saliva fell from his mouth and on to the cock that was twitching from the intense pleasure when he opened his mouth.

"You okay?" Satori asked, gasping for air. He looked up at Wakatoshi with concern.

Wakatoshi thought Satori wasn't when he saw his tear stained face.

"You're cry-"

"Oh no." Satori waved off the misled concern. "That's what happens when I take in more than I can handle." he said easily and smiled.

Wakatoshi finally realized what Satori was doing. He could stop him, but he knew Satori would try to deep throat him again and he honestly wanted to feel it. Again. How was he going to say that out loud?

Satori already knew. He could see it on Wakatoshi's expression.

His hand stroked Wakatoshi's cock quickly before he moved his mouth over him again. Before he let his head move down any further, he took a slight breath, not enough for him to last long but enough for him to get down to the base without struggle. He relaxed his mouth finding it easier to take Wakatoshi's cock in his mouth with just one movement. His throat was numb to the feeling. Now it was just the tip of Wakatoshi's cock rubbing there. He continued to swallow to keep down the gagging urge.

In a swift movement, Wakatoshi had his hands in Satori's hair. At that point, it just felt like he had to do it. He didn't know what came over him but he didn't try to stop. Satori didn't try to stop him either. Slowly, Wakatoshi was bringing Satori's head up before pushing him down again. Satori knew what Wakatoshi was aching for, so he was going to give it to him.

Satori pressed his hands down on Wakatoshi's thighs and spread his legs wider when he could feel more force on his head to stay down. He was holding up longer than he thought he would, and Wakatoshi wasn't being that kind while he kept his hands down on him.

Still though, Satori liked the sound of Wakatoshi's moans and how he gasped for air. If he could make this moment last longer, he would. With every swallow, he heard the shakiness in Wakatoshi's voice. It made him continue doing it on purpose just to hear Wakatoshi's low moans. His throat pushed up again and Wakatoshi moved to the feeling that was wrapping around the tip of his cock. When Satori moaned quietly, the vibration spread through on Wakatoshi's skin, making him think that there was no better sensation than this. He closed his eyes tightly and leaned his head back against the wall; his hips were moving slowly into Satori's mouth. The low vibrations continued when Satori moaned against him just to make him squirm from the pleasure. Finally Satori was getting Wakatoshi to like. 

Now he could be proud.

It didn't take long to get Satori to move harder. Wakatoshi's hands pressed at the back of Satori's head, his fingers gripping hard into his red hair and moving his head further so Satori could suck hold more of his cock. Satori began drooling and couldn't stop it. His saliva continued down Wakatoshi's skin, dampening his shorts and getting his balls wet; Satori was more concerned with not gagging then keeping the blow job act clean. He had to admit that he was enjoying it more since he could wet all of Wakatoshi's cock. Wakatoshi easily thought the same thing.

Satori didn't struggle as much as he has been but it's a different thing when someone is forcing him down to handle more than he was used to. He didn't think the moment would come where Wakatoshi actually decided to fuck his face, his hips were moving up into his mouth while his hands pressed down. Satori had a challenging time trying to breathe, and it was even harder when he thought Wakatoshi's cock was pulsing more than usual. Satori let his fingers dig in to Wakatoshi's thighs, and the pain made Wakatoshi let go of his strong grip on the redhead. His hands fell to his shoulders instead, and his body moved forward while he gasped for air. Satori had to pull up to breathe as well.

He opened his mouth to release the cock that was in his mouth; he breathed heavily, his lips still pressing on the hot flesh he was sucking on seconds ago. He couldn't help it when saliva pooled out of his mouth, dripping on to the glistening skin of Wakatoshi's cock. Satori's eyes remained half shut and his mouth was wide open with trails of saliva from his lips to Wakatoshi's cock. He didn't move away as he breathed on his skin.

Before he knew it, a spurt of semen came from Wakatoshi's cock, landing on his nose and over his cheek. Wakatoshi came more, getting the white fluid in Satori's open mouth, on his lips, and his other cheek. Satori closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling his lungs cave in when he let it out.

Slowly, he brought his hand up to his face to touch the thick cum that covered his skin. It was still hot and sticky between his fingers.

"...sorry." Wakatoshi apologized, moving his fingers to Satori's face to wipe off what he could.

"You cum way too much." Satori said loudly as he looked at his hand.

"Should I apologize for that, too?" Wakatoshi wasn't sure.

Satori looked up at him as he brought his fingers to his mouth, licking the cum that was on his skin.

"No." Satori finally answered when he took his fingers out of his mouth. "I like it."

**Author's Note:**

> Fell super hard for UshiTen so I wrote this up. I hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
